


John y Sherlock contraen matrimonio

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic basado en este video watch?v NyRJkwHtnKE&list PL5YnlIxBpbY1SKhtVS5cdwuBeUO4X0A77 Espero que os guste tanto como el video</p>
            </blockquote>





	John y Sherlock contraen matrimonio

**John y Sherlock contraen matrimonio:**

\----------En Baker Street------------

— Tengo un anuncio. Nos casamos, bueno le voy a proponer matrimonio.  
— Eso es genial - comentó contenta la señora Hudson - seguro que acepta.  
John tenía las esperanzas de que sí, pero no se hacía ilusiones de si en verdad no aceptaba.

\------------En el restaurante--------

Sherlock entró en el restaurante, John estaba nervioso en la mesa esperándole con la caja del anillo.

\-----------------En la Boda---------------

— Cuando John me lo propuso, yo estaba nervioso - comentó nervioso el detective mirando a la gente allí reunida.

\-----------------En Baker Street--------------

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tú que dices?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Tú me quieres? - para Sherlock esto era nuevo.  
— Por supuesto, claro - John respondía mirando a su amigo que estaba en bata y pijama de pie con una cara de asombro.

— John, yo tengo que decir...

\-------------En el restaurante-------------

— Sherlock - John no apartaba la mirada de la caja del anillo.  
— John.  
Sherlock miró al médico mientras este nervioso jugaba con la caja del anillo, nunca había hecho aquello.  
— Esto... esto es un poco difícil - se notaba la voz de John como temblaba de nervioso.  
— Entonces.  
— Echarte de menos puede ser lo más bonito que me ha pasado - John colocaba la caja del anillo - entonces, si tú me dejas....

Sherlock seguía mirando a John mientras seguía de pie.

\------------------En la Boda------------------

— En un primer momento no entendí porque me lo pedía - el detective comentaba mientras estaba de pie mirando a los presentes - hasta que lo entendí. Me sorprendió.

\----------------En el Restaurante-----------

John se levantó para contemplar mejor a Sherlock y tenerlo a su lado, Sherlock se aguantaba de la risa, el bigote no le hacía justicia a John.  
Hablaron un rato, pero John estaba tan nervioso que cuando se lo iba a proponer se quedó cortado.

\----------------En el Parque---------------

Ambos se encontraban sentados en diferentes bancos pegados el uno del otro.  
— ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio? - preguntó el mayor de los dos - las personas se casan a todas horas.  
Sherlock suspiró y miró de reojo a John.  
— Oh, perfecto - John miró a Sherlock algo sorprendido por la respuesta.

\------------Minutos antes de la Boda----------

Sherlock estaba hablando por teléfono con Mycroft que no había querido ir a la boda.  
— El gran día - el mayor de los Holmes decía - no hagas el tonto ni la cagues. Es el final de una era.  
— Yo lo veo como el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo.

\-------------------En la Boda---------------

— John Watson, el hombre más valiente, generoso y amable que he tenido la suerte de conocer - John miró a un lado y luego a Sherlock que estaba de pie dando su discurso de boda - John, yo soy un hombre ridículo, pero he conseguido ser tu amor y tu amigo. Daría mi vida por la de John Watson. Créeme. Este blog - enseño su móvil - es la historia de dos hombres y sus graciosas y ridículas aventuras de asesinato y misterio. Pero a partir de ahora hay una nueva historia. Una gran aventura.  
La gente que escuchaba a Sherlock se limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían mientras este miraba a John sin comprender que pasaba.  
— ¿Hice algo mal?  
— No - John se levantó - tú no hiciste nada mal.  
John abrazó a Sherlock y la gente se puso a aplaudir.  
— Tú eres el mejor y el hombre más grande que he conocido- le susurró John al oído al detective.

\----------------En la Pista de Baile--------------

Después de tocar un poco con el violín, Sherlock volvió a dar un pequeño discurso.  
— Esto es lo mejor que ha podido suceder, John - John miraba al menor de los Holmes mientras hablaba - cualquier cosa que pase, ya sea buena o mala, desde ahora juro que siempre estaré allí, siempre.  
Cuando Sherlock bajó de la tarima, se acercó al médico; este sonrió. Sherlock le vio y también sonrió. Luego se abrazaron mientras seguían sonriendo.

**Espero que os haya sacado alguna lágrima el vídeo y el fic, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis alguna review, si no os ha gustado, también dejarme review.**


End file.
